1. Field of Invention
Gastric antisecretory and antiulcer compounds, compositions, and treatment; novel thioformamidines useful for such purpose.
2. Prior Art
Cimetidine [(N-Cyano-N'-methyl-N''-[2 [[(5-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl]thio]ethyl]guanidine; Tagament (TM)] is a renowned antagonist to histamine H.sub.2 receptors, especially in the treatment of duodenal and gastric ulcers, and therefore is a compound which may advantageously be employed as a standard when testing the effectiveness of another compound against excessive gastric secretion and ensuing ulcers.
The compounds of the present invention, which are novel formamidines, are superior to cimetidine in their gastric antisecretory effect and approximately equal thereto in the inhibition of ulcer lesions.